The instant invention relates generally to medical orthopedic devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus to relieve back and leg pain, which provides a mechanism to raise the legs of a person, while on their back for easing the back and leg pain.
There are available various conventional medical orthopedic devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.